Cinderella
by NananaFiction
Summary: An Inuyasha version of the classic Cinderella!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I decided to write a cute, fun little story about Kagome as Cinderella! I hope you all like it and don't forget to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

**Cinderella:** Kagome

**Stepsister 1:** Sango

**Stepsister 2:** Kikyo

**Stepmother:** Kagura

**Fair godmother**: Kaede

**Prince:** Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time ago... a long long time ago... <strong>

It was morning and sweet smells of breakfast were trailing all throughout the manor. It was spotless! All of the floors had been polished late last night, everything was in its place, the halls had been swept and dusted, and now the daily work begins. Today the house would need to be prepared for a ball tonight, along with a three course meal to serve to guests, there was yard work to be done, then shopping, and so much more! Kagome was in the kitchen chopping up some beef to go into the stew she had been making. It was steaming hot and sweat dripped down the side of her cheek, she wiped it away with a rag and continued cooking. She added what vegetables there were and tossed them into the pot, then she quickly poured tea into three cup and set them on a stack of trays. Then she pulled out three bowls from the top cabinet and filled them with stew. As she placed a spoon in each one, she could tell they were waiting on her so, she grabbed the tray and went up stairs to deliver their morning meals.

Kagome struggled a bit up the stairs as she usually did but carefully found her way to the top step without spilling a single drop. Down the first hall, she knocked on the second door on the left and waited for a reply. After a few moments, Kagome was going to knock again but when her knuckle reached the door Kugura spoke. "Come in!" Kagome opened the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb her step mother. She made her way over to her as silently as she could and when she approached her she smiled. "Good morning, Ma'am." she said softly. "Would you like this now or should I put it aside. Its slightly hot so maybe I'll just leave it right..." Kagome was cut off. "I want it. Don't ever make any decisions without my saying so." Kagura snapped. Kagome tried to not glare at the woman and handed her what she wanted. "I'm sorry." Kagome was ordered to exit the room as usual.

A little farther down the hall, Kagome knocked on a second door on the right side. There was slight snoring coming from inside. She knocked once again, "S-Sango..?" There was no reply. Kagome peered into the room, praying she wouldn't wait her stepsister. Carefully she knocked on the wall inside the room. When Kagome noticed she was waking, she swiftly closed the door. "Y.." Sango yawned. "Yes...?" Kagome stepped inside and delivered her food to her. "Here, careful, its warm. " Kagome told her. Sango's eyes were still pressed shut and she wasn't entirely awake just yet. So Kagome let herself out and left her dish there for her to eat when she was ready. Though, the scent of the tea would mostlikely wake her up in no time like it always does. Kagome always remembers to specifically make her tea slightly strong so she could get up on time in the mornings.

Finally, Kagome went across the hall to her eldest stepsister, Kikyo's room. Kagome didn't really like Kikyo that much, considering she didn't like kagome at all. In fact, she despised her and for what seemed to be for no reason what so ever. Kagome knocked on the door and no sooner than she did so Kikyo invited her in or more like she demanded her. Not giving her younger sister a chance to speak, she immediately told her to leave what she had brought on a table next to her and get out. "I'm meditating." she said. "You're disturbing me, leave." Kagome glared at her from behind and did what she was told. As she shut the door, she returned downstairs to clean the kitchen.

She wiped down the table and washed all the utencils and pots, she returned the ingredients she had been using to the proper place, and put the waste in the trash. By that time, everyone was awake and coming downstairs. First was her stepmother. She entered the kitchen. "Madame." Kagome respectfully said and bowed before her. Kagura handed her her daily lists of tasks she needed to complete today and to get started now. Kagome scanned the list of chores, anyone would tell you its endless and she use to be like that as well but now shes proud of herself to see how much she can take care of in a single day. Her stepmother walked out of the room to wherever she normally attends to and then came down her two daughters. The both of them were dressed in nice kimonos. Sangos was pink and green, Kikyos was red. All Kagome ever wore was shrine maiden uniform. Kikyo glared at Kagome as usual and then looked away with her nose stuck up in the air and Sango looked at her with a blank stare. The both of them not saying a word went outside and into town.

Kagome was now in the manor alone and started on her chores. First, she swept the entire house! Next, she scrubbed all the floors to a shine, including the stairs. Then she polish each window, made all the beds in the house, straightened up every room, washed all the morning dishes, and did all the laundry. By now it was noon and she herself hasn't even eaten. Quickly, she poured herself a small helping of this mornings breakfast. As she was eating, Kagura came in. "Go the market and buy things needed for tonights gathering. I want you to start cooking as soon as you return. Understood?" She ordered harshly. "Many honored guests will be attending and nothing is to go wrong and I want you to make sure of that." Just then she was about to leave the room she spoke once more. "Oh and if you see the girls when you're out, avoid them. I can't have you ruining their reputations."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Chapter two everybody! I hope you all like my idea of an Inuyasha Cinderella! Please review and tell me whats up. I like writing for you guys and thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>And then...<strong>

Kagome left the manor and was now walking towards town. She had to take the servants route, though of course, which mean't she was forced to take a slightly longer path through the forest. It didn't really matter to Kagome, just as long as she got the job done and did what needed to be taken care of. So she got the edge of the woods and stared down the dirt road before her. Then she continued tread forward. While she was walking, she was thinking of all the things she'd be needing for tonight's meal and any other things she might have use for in case something went wrong. Just then she got to a fork in the road, which was odd because it was never there before. Now Kagome wasn't exactly one to go around snooping and putting her nose where it didn't belong so she tried to pay no mind to the path. Although, there was something strange about it, well, besides the fact it just magically appeared here. It was straight and clean, a smooth street with no bumps and neatly trimmed bushes and trees. It looked perfect so, it couldn't be all that dangerous, right?

Kagome strayed to the left and looked over to the path she was suppose to walk on, the right. It wasn't often she did something risky like this, her stepsisters would surely notice Kagome not in town when she was suppose to. But she went ahead anyway and as she went on she found it was harder and harder to see through the bushes to the other road. She just kept going farther and deeper into the forest. Eventually she found herself at a dead end where the ground was muddy and the trees had been scratched and clawed at. Leaves were scattered everywhere and no sunshine could be seen through the leaves of trees. Kagome glanced around, particularly trying not to mess up anything because now she felt that she shouldn't be here and that that beautiful path was a set up, a way to lure her here. She turned to go back when the wet ground beneath her began to bubble and move. Startled, Kagome fell to the ground and was covered in mud and the arose a monster from the muck. "Oh what?" she cried. "No!" It was a slimey disgusting creature and goo dripped from it and it seemed shapeless. "Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled.

The monster couldn't move very quickly and slowly lurked over to the girl, who didn't dare to move or, more like she couldn't. The mud stiffened around her and she wasn't strong enough to escape, she could only scream and hope someone would care enough to save her. Other than that she would just be other typical fool who let herself be killed by one of the millions of demons in the world and not a very powerful one at that. "Help!" she cried. "Please, somebody help me!" Kagome struggled to free herself but it was of no use. Now the dirt demon towered over top of her with its mouth open wide. Mud and sludge dripped from the roof of its mouth and corners of its lips and some slipped on to Kagome. "Eww!" she whined. It was starting to come in closer to devour her, take her soul, or whatever it wanted but then something happened, "Kenatsu!" the demon was destroyed! Kagome gasped as the monster bled goo and sludge and quickly evaporated/disintegrated and all that was left was a dirty girl in a hole a few inches deep. Kagome stood and peered around for her rescuer.

"Hello?" Kagome called. Maybe it wasn't a rescue, but another predator. "H-hello?" she called again, being a little more cautious this time. "T-thank you for saving me..." She held one of her hands close to her chest and continued to stare into the woods. The leaves started to rustle a bit and then she could hear footsteps. "Uh..." Kagome took a step or so backwards. Then a guy with white hair appeared from the shadows. He had mean hazel eyes and claws. His hair long and past his shoulders. He had no shoes on and Kagome could see he had claws. Though, he carried a large sword and wore a very nice red robe. He stared at her with a strong look, Kagome was silent. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" he asked, with the same expression. Kagome regained her posture and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she spoke sheepishly. "Good." he said and then turned around to go back into the forest. Kagome watched as he left and decided she had had enough and left to go into town. It would be the last time she would do something reckless and disobey orders again.

She entered town and surveyed around and observed the shops. She would go buy her meats first, that way she was guaranteed the freshest pick. Then she'd go purchase her vegetables and eggs. But first she realized that she forgotten her basket and would have to buy a new one or else she would never be able to carry her groceries. She went over to a stand and looked at some simple baskets. "Hey, little miss! Finest woven baskets here, all made by my wife! She do a good job, don't she? How about this 'un?" He held a genuine basket with several compartments to organize whatever you put in it and was weaved with the finest materials. Kagome shook her head and held up her hands as if to shoo him away. "No, no." she said. "I'll just be needing a simple small basket. I left mine at home, you see and don't need it to be real important." The man stuck up his nose and frowned. "Well fine, here. Pay up lady." He handed her a regular basket and Kagome paid him.

In a shop next to the basket stand, Sango and Kikyo were purchasing knew fans for tonight's ball. Sango, out of the corner of her eye, saw Kagome. She nudged at her sister and pointed discreetly. "Look, Kikyo, look at Kagome." she whispered. Kikyo looked up from a necklace she was considering and her eyes landed on a muddy girl. "Uck, she's filthy." she spat. "What the hell is wrong with her, going out in public like that?" Sango nodded. "Really. She should honestly try to do herself up a little." Kikyo glared at her sister. "She's nothing but a disgrace! I can hardly look at that little wench!" The eldest girl turned to go to the next shop and get away from Kagome, not paying for what was in her hand. Sango was about to follow when the shop keeper hollered at her. "Hey! That's not free!" Sango quickly turn to the lady. "Oh, yes, my apologizes. Here." She paid the women and took one last look at Kagome before going after Kikyo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Chapter Threeeeee! I had an idea guys! I like writing storys sooo much that maybe you all could tell me what you want me to write about! I also like writing Inuyasha in classics like Cinderealla so, let me know if you want me to write another like 'Sleeping Beauty', 'Alice in Wonderland', etc. Do do do do Don't for-get to ooh oh re-veiw be be be be because I lo-ve to he-ar from youuu!

* * *

><p><strong>Next...<strong>

Kagome purchased a large variety of ingredients such a beef, pork, chicken, fish, carrots, onions, potatoes, cabbage, seaweed, tomatoes, peppers, beans, eggs,and a very large amount of tea. She even picked up a few other things as well like, sewing string, a few serving dishes, and new tea cups. Kagome happily returned to the manor, keeping as far away as she could from the second path. But unsurprisingly, it vanished. The monster must of taken it too when it was killed and now there would be no chance she would ever meet her hero again. Well, she didn't really have to because she had already thanked him but somehow that didn't seem enough and then again he didn't stick around too long so maybe he wasn't such a nice guy, she thought to herself. Kagome shook her head, why did she care? There were more important things to be focusing on instead of her clumsy foolishness in the woods earlier. It was nothing special or anything so she might as well forget it.

Back at home, Sango and Kikyo were speaking with their mother, Kagura. "Mother, you should see Kagome!" Kikyo hissed. Kagura looked up from her fan that she had been cooling herself with and sat up right from the grand couch she was relaxing on. "What did she do?" she asked her daughter sternly. Kikyo gritted her teeth. "Shes out in the town covered in mud, its disgusting! If word got out that she worked for us, everyone would think we are unclean." She told her mother. Sango on the other hand didn't really think it was a big deal. She certainly didn't care about Kagome, she was just a servant to her but, she didn't hate her either because she had no reason to. Just because she was her stepsister didn't mean anything. Kagura turned to her younger daughter. "Is this true, Sango?" she asked. Sango nodded. "Its just a little gross, I guess." she told her. "Well, this will be taken care of immediately."

She carried everything in through the back door of the manor and entered the kitchen. She began to take out all the vegetables and soak them in a bucket of water, that way they would be clean. As the dark haired girl was picking through the meats and trying to find a way to preserve them, Kagura came in. "Kagome." she plainly said. Her hazel eyes met her step mother's red ones and they stared straight back into her. "Who the hell are you to leave this place looking as uterly and disgusting as you are now?" she asked in the same tone of voice. Kagome gasped and looked down at herself, she didn't notice until just now, its a good thing she didn't track any filth inside. "I-I tripped on the servants route into a puddle and I-I ... I thought if I came back you would be mad." Kagura pressed her lips together and crossed her arms and held a closed fan in her hands. "Pathetic." she spat. "You should be more aware of where you're going, then you wouldn't have to waste time changing clothes, washing more clothes, and lets not forget about how you're making a fool of me and my children." Kagome looked down at her feet and didn't say a word but she clenched her fists and her hair fell over her eyes. "Did I not specifically tell you to not ruin their reputations while you were out?" Kagome didn't move. "It was a mistake."

Kagura didn't say anything more after that and left the room to go and get ready for this evening. Kagome on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen and began cooking. She sliced up the meats and chopped up the vegetables then she boiled the eggs. Everything smelled so delicious and knowing she wouldn't get to eat any of it, Kagome sniffed the air as often as she could. Although, this almost distracted her from boiling the rice. She grabbed some from the pantry and it started to bubble. She made several bowls of steamed rice to go around and plenty of Miso soup to share with everyone who will be attending. Then she prepared many vegetable dishes and enough meat to last a couple of days! By now the kitchen was hot and Kagome was glad she hadn't changed her clothes yet.

By now it was evening and the sun was setting and Kagome was checking off a mental list in her head to make sure she had finished everything. "Lets see..." she held up her hand pushed back fingers as if she was marking something off. "Cleaned the house... washed the dishes... set the table...cooked dinner... and...-" Then Sango came down stairs followed by Kikyo. Sango seemed a tiny bit worried. "Mother, there's a tear in my Kimono." she whined, afraid her mom would be upset with her. Kagome looked at both of the girls in their beautiful kimonos, they were even nicer than this morning! Kagura looked at the her daughter then at the tear, it was ripped from the bottom to her waste. She made a face and growled. "This wont do. Sango, how did this happen?" You could tell she was trying to keep her cool but was slowly losing her patience. Sango only shook her head and shrugged and continued trying not to upset her mother.

Guests were beginning to arrive and so did the entertainment. Kagura looked at Sango and told her to go upstairs and not come down until she said so. She hurried up to her room and closed the door behind her. "Kikyo, I need you to stay down her and be social, okay?" Kikyo nodded and walked off to the crowd, which wasn't something she particularly liked to do but seeing as though her mother told her to do so, she had no choice. Kagura looked for Kagome and when she found her she spoke harshly. "What are still doing dressed like that? Go change! And I need you to go help Sango. Damn what are you waiting for you wench? Go!" Kagome did as she were told and knocked on Sango's door. "U-hm.." was all that she heard from inside. "Sango! Its me, Kagome!" she said knocking again. "Ma'am sent me up here to fix your kimono!" "Come in!" Sango said.

Kagome entered her bedroom and made she to shut the door behind her. She pulled out her thread and needle. "I don't know how this happened, but I hope mother isn't too upset about it." she said. Kagome smiled, "It's really not a big deal, this can be fixed in no time." she said reassuringly. Sango was sitting on her bed and Kagome knelled down to sew up the tear. It was nicely fixed and surely would last the night Kagome stood put her things away. "It would look a lot nicer if you had a ribbon or something to tie to it." she said. Sango looked around. "There, take that one off that thing. I use it to tie up my hair but I have other ones." Kagome took the ribbon and fixed it onto her kimono and it was long enough that no one should realize the stitches. "All done!" she said proudly. "Oh, Kagome thank you!" Sango said happily, looking down at the tear. Then she looked at kagome with gratitude. It was the nicest Sango had ever treated her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hey everybody, I haven't had any feedback from any of you. ): Please review and don't forget to tell others about my stories. I've gotten plenty of added favorites so thats good, right? :D

* * *

><p><strong>What ever will she do?<strong>

Sango quickly exited her room and was super careful not to ruin her newly repaired kimono. Kagome left as well and made her way to her room down the fifth hall. It was small, at least it would of been if she had anything to fill it with. All she had was her bed on the floor, some baskets, a couple of outfits, and just what little possessions she had when her father was alive. She went over to her clothing where each outfit was hanging on a rail that stood out from the wall. Kagome selected one to change into and looked in a small broken mirror at herself. It was a cheap white kimono and she looked a plain as the rice she steamed earlier. She wore her black slippers and tied her hair up in a bun. Kagome didn't look at that dressed up considering she wasn't even wearing makeup or had anything to accessorize with but she was beautiful, none the less!

The manor would soon be filled with guests and Kagura would be needed Kagome's assistance so she made her way back downstairs in search for her stepmother. She awaited in the kitchen when she realized how many people had already arrived. Her step mother entered shortly after her. "What took you so long, Kagome! Sango arrived downstairs much sooner than you and its about time you looked somewhat decent." she hissed. Kagome bowed and spoke quietly. "That is why I was upstairs, Ma'am." Kagura lifted a brow and frowned at her step daughter. "Go serve our guests!" "Yes Ma'am." Kagome said. "Do not disappoint me." "Yes ma'am." She repeated. Then in no time there were two serving trays prepared with rice balls and sushi and Kagome out in the open to serve them.

The main room was flooded with people, all of high rank and status. Everyone there looked fantastic! There were even the foreigners from England dressed in their finest ball gowns. Of course they were a planned part of the party. Kagura has specifically invited them to show that she had a wide range among her during social gatherings. Kagome continued to look around at unfamiliar faces. There were a group of girls giggling and flirting with the music entertainer, invited couples were dancing, and then for the most part everyone was wrapped up in conversation about the evening. It seemed to be a success. There were a few takers to the finger food but they were mostly rich men looking for an easy girl and suspected Kagome because she looked so unrefined. But she ignored them and always respectfully walked away or pretened to not know what they were talking about.

By the time all the snacks were gone, the dark hair girl returned to the kitchen for a break. She peered through a small window and saw that her step mother was distracted by a handsome man and her stepsisters Kikyo and Sango were speaking to twin boys who were most likely suitors of theirs. It was getting darker out and she assumed it would be time to eat so she left the kitchen and prepared the dining room. Just as she had finished laying out the food and was just about to go and retrieve the tea and cups, a strange man came into the room. Clearly not realizing someone was here, he sat down at the table and sighed with relief. He had white hair that was in his eyes and wore nice red clothes. Kagome shuddered and stood there nervously. "Uh.. Umm... dinner will be ready in a moment, I-I believe." He looked up quickly and gasped. "Gah! Hey!... I didn't know anybody was in here!" he snapped. Kagome instantly knew who he was but he couldn't recognize her but what was he doing here?

She gulped. "Maybe next time you should be more careful?"

He glared at her. "Wha-Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, calm down."

"Don't tell me to be calm!"

"Look, pal, just relax!" Kagome said getting slightly annoyed.

"You better watch it, don't tell me what to do!" he said and clenching his fists.

"I'll do what ever I Plea-"

"Kagome! ... There you are! Its time for dinner you must... huh?" Kagura quickly bowed before the young man and he only rolled his eyes and held his held up with one of his clenched fists. "Your highness." she said politely. He looked away this time and only made a 'hmph' noise. Kagome gasped and held her hand to her chest like before. Your highness? He was the prince? Kagome stared at him foolishly, she didn't know she was arguing with the prince earlier! He shot a glare in her direction. "What?" he spat. Kagura stood up. "Kagome, tell everyone its time to eat and don't forget the tea." she ordered. Kagome bowed and escaped as fast as possible.

She announced to everyone to please carry on in the dinning room and the they all may begin eating shortly. Everyone followed Kikyo and Sango and thankfully there was enough to fit everyone. While everyone was enjoying themselves, Kagome was waiting for water to boil and groups of thoughts zoomed through her head. "What is Kagura finds out he saved me in the woods? Then she would know I lied to her, disobeyed orders, and would see it as making a fool of her." she whispered to herself. The tea was finished and she carried a large tray with a huge teapot and many teacups. She gave one to everyone. All the quests were sitting on the floor around the table. The Prince at one end, Kagura to his right, Kikyo to his left, then Sango after that. "Kagome, please pour his highness tea first, please." she said pathetically polite. She nodded and Kikyo glared up at her.

Kagome held her tea pot but its handle and kept her other hand on top of the lid. Nervously, she tipped the pot and just as she did so, tea poured everywhere! The entire pot was empty and not a single dropp was spared because all of it was on the table, the floor, and on the prince. Kagome gasped and her eyes were opened wide. Without hesitation, she quickly grabbed something to clean him up with. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried. The prince was groaning in pain from the hot tea. He now had burns everywhere because Kikyo pushed Kagome and no one knew. "Oh... Kagome! How could you do such a thing?" Kikyo gasped. She was faking her concern. "N-no, no! It.. wasn't on purpose it was..." She knew what Kikyo had done, but she couldn't call her out on it. "Kagome!" Kagura screamed. "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued... REVIEW PLEASE!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I had to finish my english project and I wanted to spazz about new shoes and stuffs! lol But anyways this is chapter five! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Its just not fair...!<strong>

As quickly as she could, Kagome exited the dinning room and raced upstairs to her room and shut the door. She collapsed on the floor and and didn't know what to think of herself. Kagome was embarrassed because she had made a fool of herself in front of all those high class people and was upset and angry because it was all kikyo's fault. On top of it all, she'd never hear the end of it from Kagura and would be back downstairs serving everyone and trying to avoid her stepmothers dirty looks, Kikyo's snickers, and everyone else's curious comments about the ordeal. Eventually she got up to look out the window and she saw someone leaving the Manor.

Kagome peered down and squinted to get a better look, she looked closer and then was surprised to realize that it was the prince! Although, it wasn't too surprising because he probably didn't want to stay after he had just gotten tea poured all over him. Which only meant the she had driven her stepmothers finest guest out of the house which wasn't good. She watched him walk away alone, didn't he have any guards? Well, he could take care of himself that was for sure so he probably didn't need any. But still, most men try to leave with a girl or show up with date. But Kagome was almost positive there was something between him and Kikyo. After all, her mother did always want the best for her daughter and to get into the royal family. But it wouldn't be long until Kikyo and him were married and her stepmother and Sango moved in with them and left Kagome out on the streets.

Just then Sango came in. "Kagome, Mother wants you back downstairs to feed everyone." Kagome looked at her and nodded. The both of them were about to leave when kagome said, "Um, Sango, how mad is she?" Sango turned around and shrugged. "Well, furious at first but then the Prince gave her a letter of some sort and then she seemed to calm down." she told her. Kagome relaxed a little and smiled. "Thanks." Sango smiled. "Just returning a favor I guess." The both went back downstairs and came back to the dinning room, Kagome behind Sango. Kagome served everyone their meals and pour them tea. No one could understand how she could spill tea all over the prince and not a simple drop in any of their glasses.

Kagura still wouldn't talk to Kagome but she wouldn't look at her either so, she didn't know if that was good or not considering what Sango had told her. But after dinner, Kagome took all the dishes and everyone started up conversation around the table and eventually Kagura invited them all back out to the main room. Kagome was in the kitchen washing plates and cups and then started straightening up the dinning room. Kagura tiptoed in and looked at kagome, who just looked back at her and gulped. Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, understood?" she said harshly. Kagome nodded. "Yes ma'am." "You've been misbehaving all day, I should throw you out and leave you to the demons to devour your flesh." she hissed. Kagome nodded a second time. "I'm sorry ma'am." "But I suppose I can let it slide on account of how badly you made a fool of yourself." "Yes ma'am."

After their little discussion, Kagome continued cleaning and doing the laundry. Eventually the party was over and the guests were gone and had all went home. She cleaned the entire house again while everyone bathed and went to bed. Kagome was happy that Kagura went easy on her despite the fact that she was so rude. Then Kagome retired as well. She undressed from her white kimono and let down her hair. She crawled up on her mat on the floor and fell asleep and when she woke the next morning and was making breakfast there was a hard knock on the front door. Kagome was confused, who would be arriving so early in the morning, she wondered. She walked to the door and answered it and surprisingly a messenger. He handed her a fancy, decorated letter, "The royal family would like this family to attend his ball. Please make sure the head of the house receives this letter."

Kagome looked at the letter, then up at the messenger. She nodded. The messenger was dressed in a fancy purple robe and has black hair. It was very clear that with his gold staff that he was apart of the royal family's service. "Yes, Sir." She said. "Very good, my lady." he then made some shifty eyes at her and looked at her up and down. Kagome quivered and then started closing. "Yeah, well, see ya around. Heh heh.. he..." and she shut the door. She turned around and looked at the letter. It was white with gold and red and had the royal seal stamped on it. Then there was a sort of cough. "Ahem." Kagome's eyes looked up to the top of the stairs and there was Kagura waiting for her to notice her. "Uh, G-good morning, ma'am.."Kagome stammered. Kagura had her arms crossed and walked down the stairs and across the room to get to Kagome. "Give me that!" she hissed and snatched the letter from Kagomes hands. "Don't you dare examine my mail, it isn't any of your business you wench." she snapped.

"Girls!" Kagura hollered. "Girls, get down here this instant!" Kagura sliced open the envelope with her claw like nails and read the letter carefully with much interest. With every line she read her face appeared happier. Just as she finish, Kikyo and Sango came downstairs with sleepy eyes and slumped bodies. "Yes mother?" "You needed us?" they asked. "Girls... " she said quietly. "We are all going to be attending the royal family's grand ball!" She cheered. Sango and Kikyo were surprised and the both started talkinga at the same time, asking all sorts of questions. The Kagome's face light up and she too leaned in closely to her step mother and began talking too. "I can't believe it, this is going to be so perfect!" she said. Then everything went silent. Kikyo glared at her, Sango bit her bottom lip, and her step mother laughed. "Kagome... you aren't going."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued... REVIEW!<em>**


End file.
